Project Skyward
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Project Skyward is the most powerful weapon known to man. But with such power, there are those who wish to use it in the evilest of ways. Complete rewrite from the original. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, to those of you who have followed this story, you may be wondering why in the world I just deleted the entire story. Well...I'm actually going to rewriting everything from the very beginning. And this time, I actually know what is going to happen in this story. And this time, hopefully I won't end up abandoning the story.**

**So, to those who are confused, the original storyline is not what's going to happen now. The story will take a completely different turn come chapter 2 (although this chapter is much different too).**

**As for whether or not there will be a pairing...I guess we'll just have to see, huh? (Okay, I lied. I only planned a few chapters ahead.)**

**Warning: Violence, mild OOCness, AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

"Horwell, may I have the key to the Project room?" Owlan asked from across the room.

Professor Horwell lifted his head up in shock, his eyes widening. "...what for? I thought that we agreed to lock the Project down after that event a decade ago," Horwell said, standing up immediately.

Owlan brushed back his hair and bit his lip, letting out a mildly frustrated sigh. "I've just gotten word from Impa. She tells me that there's some suspicious activity going on at the prison. I just want to make sure that the Project is locked up safely."

Horwell sighed sadly and moved away from his desk, walking over to his long-time friend. He wrapped his arms around the other Professor and hugged him tight. "Owlan, he's locked up tight. There is no way that he will be able to get out of Sealed Grounds. Hylia told you that."

"I know, I know. But...what if he does? What if that monster gets his hands on the Project? Then entire region will be doomed if that happens," Owlan said in worry.

Horwell said nothing, choosing instead to comfort his friend. He was upset that even years after the incident in question, Owlan was still twisted up about the monster. But as he had said, the monster was locked up tight in his prison. There was no way that he could get out. No way at all. Hylia had constructed the building herself and had insured all of them that there was no way for him to escape.

The two men separated a few minutes later and Owlan smiled bitterly at his friend. "Thank you Horwell. I guess I am just worrying over nothing," he chuckled and scratched his head.

Horwell chuckled as well and placed his hand on Owlan's shoulder. "Well, you wouldn't be my Owlan if you didn't constantly worry."

"Gosh Horwell, you sound like my son," Owlan laughed out.

Raising an eyebrow, Horwell began to walk back to his desk, looking over his shoulder in the meantime. "By the way, how is Link?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. I think that he's practicing for the upcoming ceremony in town."

Horwell nodded in interest, a smile pulling at his lips. "He sure is growing up, isn't he?"

Owlan remained quiet for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "Yeah...he really is-"

Loud alarms suddenly rang out in the entire facility, cutting off Professor Owlan's statement. Both men looked around in shock before staring at each other. They both moved away from their desks and began to run towards the control room quickly. They ran down the hall, passing several other scientists who were running in the opposite direction. Within a few seconds, Owlan and Horwell were at the main computer, checking the security. Owlan moved in front of the computer, his fingertips dancing across the keyboard as he punched in the keys to activate the map of the entire facility.

Owlan's eyes took in the entire map before he cursed loudly. "There's been a security breach in the southern wing! Activating code red!"

Owlan pressed a large button on the keypad and a warning alarm sounded all around. Grabbing onto the microphone nearby, the Professor quickly set it up and cleared his throat. "Attention everybody. Please evacuate the building immediately. There has been a breach in the facility. Evacuate immediately!"

The sound of loud footsteps running down the hall could be heard a few moments later and Owlan stepped away from the computer. Piercing his lips together, the Professor turned towards his friend and held out his hand.

"I need the key," Owlan said stiffly.

"Owlan-"

"Give me the key Horwell!" Owlan snapped, his face starting to grow red in anger.

Looking at his friend in shock, Horwell sighed softly and lifted his hair up before unlatching the necklace around his neck. He pulled off his necklace and handed his friend the locket attached at the end. Horwell watched with worried eyes as Owlan quickly opened the locket, removing the small key from inside.

Nodding towards his friend, Owlan turned back towards the computer and pressed a button. "Present the lock to Project Skyward."

For a few seconds, all that could be heard was silence, with the exception to the warning alarms. Soon though, an answering voice rang out. _"Project Skyward lock: Presenting."_

A loud hissing noise left the main computer before a small opening appeared just underneath the screen. Seconds later, a small pillar extended from the center. And right in the center of the pillar was a small lock. Not wasting any time, Owlan slipped the key inside of the lock and unlocked it. The sound of several locks starting to unlock could be heard. The Professor passed the key back to his friend and stepped away from the computer.

"I want you to evacuate with the other scientists, Horwell," Owlan stated.

Horwell snapped his head up in shock before shaking his head rapidly. "_No!_ I refuse to leave you in here by yourself! What if somebody dangerous had broken in?!"

"Then I shall deal with it. But you must leave."

Horwell opened his mouth to protest again when a sudden tremble in the ground cut him off. Both males stumbled as the ground rocked dangerously and they grabbed onto each other tightly. The tables in the room slid back and forth, bumping against the wall. Horwell's eyes grew wide and he looked up at the map on the computer. By then, most of the map was covered in red, flashing dangerously. The only places that hadn't been hit were the main control room and the smaller rooms surrounding it. As well as the Project room.

Owlan gazed at the map as well, a grave expression on his face. "Horwell..."

"Owlan, there is no way that I will be able to escape safely by now. And neither can you. We have no choice but to go into the room together," Horwell reasoned, staring his friend right in the eyes.

Owlan sighed roughly and clenched his fists shut. "Fine. But we must hurry."

Just as Owlan said that, a large metal door cracked open right in front of them, slowly swinging open. A tunnel of darkness lingered ahead. Gazing at each other, both males nodded their heads before gripping onto each other's hands. Letting out a deep breath, Horwell and Owlan both moved into the tunnel, shutting the door behind them. The large metal door creaked shut behind them and echoed through the cool corridor.

Neither male said anything as they traveled down the hallway. They just held onto each other's hands in comfort and took in deep breaths. After a few moments though, a small door of light shined at the end of the corridor. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Owlan pulled Horwell's hand slightly before running. The other Professor followed right behind, tightening his grip.

As they came closer to the door, Owlan's heart started to beat a bit faster. His skin felt clammy and he felt as though as he couldn't get enough breath. His stomach was tying up in knots, to the point of pain.

Something bad was about to happen.

Owlan and Horwell slowed to a stop as they ran into the room. Owlan released his friend's hand and immediately walked towards the center of the room, grabbing onto the pillar at the very center. The pillar was the only thing in the room, a glass bowl on the very top. And floating inside of the bowl was a small computer chip. Sighing softly, Owlan disengaged the traps surrounding the glass bowl before removing it from over top the chip. He slipped his hand underneath the floating chip slowly, staring at it closely.

The chip fell into his open palm and he lifted it up to his face. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. At that thought, Owlan's heart calmed down slightly. He turned towards Horwell and held up the chip. "We need to rid of this."

Horwell's eyes grew wide in shock, but he nodded his head in a daze. He hadn't actually been expecting his friend to say that. It was no secret the Owlan was highly protective of the Project and every aspect of the experience. And so, for him to actually suggest to destroy all of his hard work was...shocking. But it was his choice and he would support it, no matter how surprising it was.

Satisfied with his friend's answer, Owlan threw the chip to the ground and stepped on it harshly, grounding the computer chip into the ground. A large part of him was absolutely devastated with the destruction of the one project that he had been working on his entire life. But another part of him knew that it needed to be done.

Both males remained silent, staring down at the broken chip. "Now there's no way for that monster to get a hold of Project Skyward to use for his own creations. But...I still fear as though something bad is about to happen," Owlan said in confusion, looking up at his friend.

"I must say, you are quite right about that."

Horwell and Owlan snapped their heads up in shock. Owlan stared at his friend, hoping dearly that it had been him who had spoken. The other professor looked right back down at his friend, his eyes wide in horror. Judging by Horwell's expression, it hadn't been him who had spoken. Moving over to Horwell, Owlan made a beeline right for the door. Horwell, worried about his friend, followed close behind.

But before either could even reach the opening, a loud creaking noise could be heard. Then, all of a sudden, the door to the room, crashed down to the floor and the series of locks activated, effectively locking them inside of the room. Flinching back in surprise, Owlan slapped his hands against the wall, cursing softly. He pressed against the locks, silently wishing that what he was seeing wasn't true. But deep down, he knew that it was reality and that there was no way to unlock the locks from the inside.

They were trapped.

"No. No, no, _no_…," the professor whispered in fear, eyes flickering back and forth.

"Are we...locked in?" Horwell asked in horror, staring up at the door.

Owlan bowed his head and slowly nodded his head, his shoulders trembling. "I'm afraid so."

Even with the answer, the other Professor softly pushed his friend aside and inspecting the door himself. He looked at the locks and the tightly shut door. Within a few minutes though, Horwell was no closer to unlocking the door than he had been earlier. Cursing loudly, Horwell kicked the door and shouted out, crying for somebody. But he knew that they were surrounded by several sheets of metal. And the sounds of the alarms didn't exactly help matters either.

"It's really pathetic how you two try to escape when you know there is no use."

Turning around quickly, Owlan came face to face with a mysterious man. He was unlike anything that Owlan had ever seen in his life. He had cropped white hair, all the way down to his chin. There were purple bags- or eyeliner of some kind- underneath his ridiculously large eyes. A sadistic grin was on the man's face, causing the professor to stumble backwards quickly. Horwell felt Owlan crash into him and he looked over his shoulder to see what pushed his friend. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of the man a few feet away. There was no way that somebody had been able to get inside of the room. The door had been locked for the past ten years. And there had been nobody that slipped in behind them. They had made sure to close the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Horwell asked cautiously, his eyes flickering down momentarily to the black sword in the man's hand.

The man's smirk spread across his face and he lifted his sword up to his face, turning it slightly so that it gleamed in the light. "My name? Well, I am known as Ghirahim. Of course though, I would prefer to be indulged in my full title: Lord Ghirahim."

The man bowed mockingly to the two men before standing back up. However, his eyes never left the two Professors. There was a killer gleam in his eyes that sent a shiver down their spines. Owlan narrowed his eyes and walked towards the man slowly, his eyes staying on the blade.

"How did you get in this room? It is impossible to enter without the key," Owlan said, his eyes narrowing.

Ghirahim chuckled softly before tilting his head back. His laughter grew louder before it reverberated off of the walls. Owlan looked at the man in shock before narrowing his eyes. He took one more step towards the man to tell him off when the laughter suddenly stopped.

"I must admit, you are quite...amusing, Professor Owlan," Ghirahim stated, licking his lips.

Owlan froze at the sound of his name. He stared at the young man in front of him closely. He didn't think that he had ever seen him in his life before. So...how did the man know who he was? His heart started to pick up again and his body started to tremble nervously.

Ghirahim's eyes flickered all across Owlan's body, which made the Professor shake even more. A chuckle left his mouth, which caused Owlan to jump fearfully.

"Now, now. There's no reason to start panicking. You're only going to die a quick death," Ghirahim said with a smirk, lifting his blade up and licking his blade slowly all the way to the tip.

Growling underneath his breath, the Professor stepped forward and clenched his fists. "What is your purpose?! Why did you break into our facility?" Owlan asked, anger lacing in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Ghirahim brushed his hair out of his face before laughing softly. "To obtain your prized Project Skyward, of course."

Both Owlan and Horwell jumped at the statement before they looked at each other. A small smirk came to the Professor's face before he stepped towards Ghirahim. "Well, you're out of luck. Because I just destroyed Project Skyward."

Owlan pointed towards the ground where the destroyed chip was. Ghirahim followed his finger and he stared at the mess on the floor. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed slightly before he slowly lifted his head up to glare at the two Professors. Owlan was barely able to react when the other man suddenly moved in front of him until he felt a hand around his neck. Owlan's eyes grew wide and he instinctively reached out to grab the man's wrist. His air supply was cut off suddenly, causing the professor to flail around helplessly. He could vaguely hear Horwell screaming in the background.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that his friend was shell-shocked. He seemed to be frozen in place, unable to move due to his intense fear. A feeling of sympathy went through Owlan's body, until the tight feeling in his chest pulled him back to the task at hand. Mainly, that he was about to be strangled to death.

All of a sudden though, Owlan gasped for air as he was dropped to the ground. His legs were too weak to hold up his weight, so he collapsed to the ground in a heap. A series of coughs left his throat and his hand went up to his neck to nurse the would that was sure to appear. Looking up at Ghirahim defiantly, Owlan watched as the man knelt down in front of him. A hiss left the professor's lips as he felt a hand twist into his hair before pulling it by the root. Owlan was dragged towards Ghirahim's face and their eyes clashed with each other's. A sense of dread filled the professor's heart as he took in the hatred shining in the man's eyes.

"I really don't think that destroying that chip was a very smart idea, Professor," Ghirahim growled in his face.

His grip tightened in Owlan's hair, causing the older man to cry out in pain. Ghirahim just chuckled before slamming the man down to the ground. The professor's head collided with the floor, causing a large gash to appear on the back of his head. Blood started to flow from the wound in his head, causing him to become slightly dizzy.

"But I guess that what is in the past is in the past. But it's a good thing that the good Professor made a duplicate of his prized Project, isn't it?"

Owlan froze in horror as his stomach dropped. There was no way that the man could know that! Only those fully involved with the Project knew about that!

"H-how...," Owlan trailed off, coughing roughly.

"Oh Professor, now I know that you remember my Master, now don't you? You know, the one that you put in prison?" Ghirahim spat out the title in barely disguised disgust.

Owlan's breath hitched in horror and he shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "No...oh Goddess, no..."

"Yes, Professor. Yes," Ghirahim stated before he backhanded Owlan.

The professor's snapped towards the left, blood welling into his mouth. Owlan cried out and he clenched his eyes shut before glaring up at Ghirahim. He stared defiantly at the other man, refusing to say anything else. Seeming to understand the defiant look, Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. But then, a smile came to his face and Owlan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. All of a sudden, Ghirahim kicked Owlan across the temple, sending the man flying across the room. The professor's head collided with the wall and a sickly crunch could be heard.

Ghirahim sighed and inspected his boots in distaste. "Now my boots are stained."

Looking around the laboratory, Ghirahim noticed that the other man was still frozen in fear. His eyes were staring at his now dead friend and he was crying softly, his body trembling. Ghirahim inspected Horwell closely before shaking his head. Although the man may know something about the Project, since he did have the key to unlock the door, he couldn't possibly know where the other Project was.

Ghirahim's eyes inspected the rest of the room, finding nothing of interest. The only thing that caught his attention were the scattered pieces of the computer chip on the floor. Leaning down, he picked up one of the bigger pieces, looking at it closely. He brought it up to the light and hummed to himself before pulling out his bag. He supposed that he could inspect the chip for later. He could use his sword to help him track the other duplicate chip.

Grinning in glee, Ghirahim pocketed the other chip and slipped it onto his belt. He then turned his attention back towards the other Professor, who was now screaming out and crying. He had moved from his spot on the wall previously, now over to where Owlan was lying, dead. A small puddle of blood was spreading across the floor, standing the marble.

"Owlan! OWLAN! Oh Goddess Owlan, you can't be dead! What about your son?!"Horwell shouted at the top of his lungs in grief, holding onto his friend tightly.

Ghirahim chuckled at the scientist's antics and lifted his hand up. "Well, it's been very amusing to meet you Professors, but I'm afraid that I must leave. Enjoy your time in the afterworld with each other."

Horwell continued to scream and cry, clenching his hands tightly. Ghirahim burned the image of the human in his mind for later appreciation before narrowing his eyes. He bent his legs before he jumped up towards the ceiling, where there was a small hole in the ceiling. Slipping right through the entrance in which he came, Ghirahim quickly maneuvered himself out of the facility. On the way out, he made sure to press a button hidden underneath one of the desks.

A few minutes after Ghirahim slipped away from the building, the sound of the facility exploding could be heard, destroying any evidence of the events that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, started to follow this story, and added this story to their favorites. And thank you to the people who have shown support to this story, even in it's revised form. **

**As I've hinted at in the first chapter, this story is going to be completely different from the original. But I hope you all continue to enjoy this story nonetheless. **

**And a huge thanks to Hylianspeedster for beta reading my story. **

**Warning: Violence is slightly detailed in this chapter. And horrible attempts at keeping characters' identities hidden.**

* * *

The sound of water dripping in the cell reverberated throughout the entire cell. The water droplets collected into small puddles on the cell floor. The smell of stale food and bodily waste wafted in the air, not an ounce of clean air to be found. Dirt and sludge stained the floors and walls, clinging to the surfaces. The only spot that was remotely clean in the entire cell was the bed sitting in the corner of the room as well as the small dresser sitting right next to it. Although, given the state of the cell, it was a miracle that there was something in the room that was remotely clean.

Every few minutes, there were guards walking down the hall, swinging their batons by their side. Two never passed by each other down the hall. It was always one by himself. But all the guards did the same thing as they passed through the hall. As they passed by the only occupied cell in the entire prison, they all gazed inside to look at the prisoner.

The prisoner had been held captive in the prison for about ten years. However, none of the guards, not even the ones in charge, knew exactly what he was in for. The prisoner had just shown up one day in chains and handcuffs, gagged and blindfolded. No questions had been asked. Even nowadays, the guards didn't question their task to closely guard the prisoner. They just did it.

However, there was one particular guard who didn't quite follow the rules.

What were the rules? They mainly consisted of the following: don't interact with the prisoner, don't stare at the prisoner, don't stop making the rounds around the prison, and never ask questions.

But of course, the particular guard chose to break the rules yet again, stopping in front of the occupied cell gate and sneered at the prisoner. He banged his baton against the bars, sending a sharp ringing noise through the air. The guard watched with a smirk as the prisoner slowly lifted his head up to gaze at him.

"Heh. What's wrong, maggot? Finally realized that you're going to be rotting in this cell for the rest of your pathetic life?" the guard asked mockingly.

The prisoner said nothing, choosing instead to stare at the guard with blank eyes. The two stared at each other, neither willing to break the glance. Seconds later though, the prisoner scoffed softly and rolled his eyes at the guard's stupidity before turning his attention away from the guard, choosing instead to stare at the wall in front of him. The guard, mistaking the head turn for shame, started to bang his baton continuously against the bars of the cell.

The guard started laughing loudly, a smirk present on his face. "After ten years, the world's worst enemy has finally met his fate. About time, I say."

Growling underneath his breath, the prisoner glanced around his cell for something to get his mind off of the stupidity that the guard was giving off. A few feet away from the prisoner's foot laid a sharpened stone. Raising an eyebrow, the prisoner felt a small smirk come to his face before he reached out to grab it. He took care to make sure that the nuisance in front of his cell didn't see him reaching for the stone. Once the he felt the heaviness of the stone in his hand, the prisoner took a few seconds to glance down at it. He had been sharpening it prior to the guards waking up that morning.

The laughter of the guard continued to float around him, piercing through his thoughts, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. The grating sound of the guard's voice was starting to get on his nerves.

It was about time that he bring this nonsense to an end.

Cradling the sharp stone in his hand, the small smirk on his face started to grow wider before he turned to face the guard. Throwing the stone up into the air, the prisoner caught it as he fell back towards his palm, never taking his eyes off of the guard. He continued the motion, a sense of achievement filling his veins as he saw the small amount of fear in the guard's eyes. Then, a sadistic smirk spread across his face before the chucked the stone right for the guard, the sharp side aimed right of his collarbone.

The stone sped towards the guard, who stared at the incoming stone with wide eyes. He backed up slightly, but his reflexes were completely up to par. The stone embedded itself into the guard's neck, causing him to gurgle in pain. The prisoner watched as the guard fell down to the floor, ripping the stone from inside his neck. The moment that he did that, blood started spurting out, quickly covering his hands, clothing, and the floor.

The guard looked at the prisoner with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth. The prisoner tilted his head up before he slowly stood up. Walking towards the bars, the prisoner looked down at the guard.

"Perhaps you should get that checked, guard. You wouldn't want to die of blood loss, would you?" the prisoner asked with a smirk. HE was fully aware that the guard wouldn't live for much longer anyway, if the large amount of blood pooling on the floor was an indicator.

Gurgling out a response, the guard stretched out his hand, his arm trembling. "D…d…"

Bringing a hand up to his ear in mock worry, the prisoner hummed in curiosity. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"De…_Demise…_," the guard hissed out, trailing off before his arm slowly fell to the ground.

The light in the guard's eyes slowly went out until they were blank with death. Demise knelt down and reached out to grab his stone, taking it back into his possession. His eyes took in the sight of the guard and he grimaced in disgust. Good riddance to the waste of human flesh, although the way that was handled could have been done with less of a mess.

"I think I remember telling you to stop killing the guards, Demise. We can't keep hiring guards just to have you kill them."

Demise scoffed and got up from the floor, dusting off his pants before making his way back over to the spot where he had been sitting previously. "Well, perhaps you should hire competent guards for once. And is that any way to speak to your superior?" Demise growled out.

The new guard sighed softly, mumbling out an apology, before reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. Demise immediately straightened up, his eyes locking on the paper. "Is that the response?"

"Yes, Master," the guard said before passing the piece of paper through the bars of the cell.

Demise grasped onto the paper and quickly skimmed through the message before a smirk came to his face. "So, my followers have finally started to form together. Good. Now, it is only a matter of time before I can finally organize my own escape," Demise stated before he began ripping up the paper into tiny pieces.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is meant for more of an introductory chapter for Demise. The basic, bare minimum info anyway. Answers to potential questions will hopefully be answered later on. **


End file.
